


Chems, Charm, and Charisma.

by MountainDont



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Also hints of Hancock being a daddy because apparently Fahrenheit was supposed to be his daughter, Also toasters kind of deserve their own tag for this one so, Because of toasters, Blood Kink, But sh you didn't hear that from me you heard it from his Wiki page, Cat's out of the bag Hancock, Even though I suck at it, F/M, Glad we got that settled, Humor, Like I seriously suck at smut, Now we all know Hancock's toaster fetish, Tbh I just wanted a reason to write smut, Toasters, there you go, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainDont/pseuds/MountainDont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," she said.</p><p>Hancock, who had been about to say something else, let his lips slowly close. Silence, and then uncertainty. "Pardon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chems, Charm, and Charisma.

**Author's Note:**

> Right in the middle of the dirty bits, my kitty sat on the keyboard and left you a message. Before I deliver her words of wisdom, I ask that you enjoy my poorly written smut and deal with me as I try to get back into gear with writing it. Now, onto the important message my kitty wanted to send you:
> 
> 1uuuuulllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyypppppppppppppppppppppppmmm;mkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''..''l???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????///////////""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""//

"You sure got a way with the bad guys," Nick said. He lit up a cigarette. Nora, catching her breath, turned to face him. She dropped the baseball bat, stumbled over to the synth, and accepted his offer of a cigarette. He lit it for her. She let the smoke infiltrate her lungs, reawaken her veins, and pump carcinogens into sin.

She saw Kellogg everywhere she went.

Every single face she bashed in, every throat she slit and every body she tore limb from _fucking l i m b_ felt like paradise to her and revenge would _never_ be enough. She heard his voice in their cries. _At least we still have the backup._

"Backup my ass," Nora said. Nick didn't respond. She didn't blame him. She got like this, sometimes. Covered in the blood of her enemies, she got lost in herself. Lost in the memories. Most of them were her own (two hundred years of which were missing) but some of them -- god, his _father_. Had he been decent to Shaun? Children from abusive homes grew up to be abusive adults. She'd read it, back before the war. Hell, as a lawyer she had to be acquainted with what sort of upbringings spawned violence.

But had he treated her son right? Been as much of a father to Shaun as he could? Had there been an ounce of pity in Kellogg's heart for the orphan boy out of time? In his memories, Nora had seen how much Kellogg desperately wanted to be a father. She had seen how much Shaun appreciated the man.

Maybe she was in over her head after all. What kind of ten year old boy would want to go to a woman he didn't know anymore? One who killed the only father figure he could remember?

"We should get going."

Nora felt her thoughts bleed as Nick's voice cut through them, and she fell to her knees in pain. Bloodied fingers dropped a burning cigarette and clawed at her face. Nick stomped the cigarette out and sank down next to her, watching as she decorated her cheeks in the war paint of her enemies' life. It all washed away. Just a pond in an ocean's island, evaporating so that she could land somewhere else -- miles and miles and miles away from the Big Bang. That which had created _all_ this evil.

Did it all come around again eventually?

Would she see Nate and her son again in another life?

Probably not. Nora used to be a _good_ woman. She used to do things by the book. Never cursed or lied or cheated -- or any of the things that she had to resort to doing now, just so that she could get by. And hell, if that didn't just beat all, right? The woman who did no wrong, somehow punished for the sins of the world. She had done nothing to deserve this, but because all the assholes and bigots and cheaters and liars of her time had died in the war, here she was. Bleeding for their repentance.

Nick eased her up, and together, they began heading back northwest.

\---

Codsworth refused to stop fretting over her. Nora had to lock the door to keep him from coming in, but it didn't stop him from speaking to her through the broken-down wall of her old bedroom. "Just go away, Codsworth," she said from underneath her pile of ratty blankets and pillows. "Please, just go away." The robot hovered in silence, before choking out a mechanic sob and zooming off. And Nora felt not an ounce of remorse for what she'd caused.

It could have been hours or minutes that passed before Hancock eased his way through the broken wall. She felt things hit her bed -- jetjetjetjetjetmentatsjetpsychomentatsmentatsjetjet -- rapid-fire easy solutions to such permanent problems and she sat up, thankful. "Figured you'd need a little pick me up," he said, hands in his pockets. "Just don't go tellin' old Nicky about it, yeah?" Nora laughed wetly, grabbed some jet. She wrapped her lips around the mouthpiece, but before she could press down and inhale, his hand rested on hers. "You gotta shake it up first, sister," he said.

And Nora broke down again.

"Oh, hey, c'mon. Didn't mean to embarrass you. Everyone's gotta pop their chem cherry at some point. Should'a been more romantic-like about it." His attempt at humor didn't help, and so he swept the chems to the foot of her bed and sat next to her. "Y'know, we really need to fix that goddamn wall so crazy ghouls can't come in with their drug dealin' agendas. Might solve _all_ your problems."

"You're not the problem," Nora said, though she laughed despite herself. God, she hated herself like this. She was just as miserable looking through the tears as she was looking through a magnifying glass. (They were the same thing.) "I just hate it here."

"Well, fuck, join the club." He watched as she wiped wetness from her face. "No one likes livin' here. I mean, don't get me wrong. You did a damn good job, turning this place into a livable dump." She laughed again. "Most other ghouls remember what real grass looks like."

"Maybe I should be a ghoul," Nora said.

"Hey, if you're serious, I got the hookup." Hancock watched her carefully, and when she didn't say anything, he shrugged. "That thing about Kellogg still eatin' you up?"

"I think I'm going crazy."

"I fucked a crazy girl once. _Wild_ night. She tried to beat my head in with a toaster but despite that, I still came. Or maybe it was because of it." Her eyes met Hancock's. Humor shone in his gaze, but his smile was so gentle. "Crazy ain't bad."

"It is if you're a mother."

"Crazy's the only option if you got kids, sister," Hancock replied. "Bein' a parent's no easy job."

"You have no idea."

"I might."

Nora let that slide. She wasn't certain if Hancock ever actually had a child, but she wasn't going to delve too much into it. The idea didn't seem to pain him too much, at the very least. She picked up the jet again, shook it -- and inhaled. Fog clouded her brain and she went to lie down again, head pressing so slow against the pillow that she felt it was a dream. Hancock's blurry form crawled to the other side of the bed. A haze of red, white, and blue as he picked up something that echo-rattled in Nora's ears. _Cliiiiinnnnnk k k k_. Open. Press.

Against her lips.

Parted, and --

\-- _orange_

unfolded on her tongue. " _C h e w_." His voice whispered in her ear, but he sat so far away. She reached for him, and ten minutes later her arm found his shoulder. Teeth fought the tangy mentat, let the flavor slide down her throat, and at the edge of the jet high, she felt some otherworldly existence fly over her. Time came back to normal (why was the high so _short_?) and she found Hancock's hand over her own, pressed against his shoulder like he was some sort of life line.

Maybe he was.

"Normally I don't advocate combining chems for your first time," he said, voice back up to its regular speed. Nora didn't move. "But that's a lie and you're fucked up, so let's fuck you up more. Forget about all your problems so all you have to worry about is the migraine you'll have tomorrow."

"I love you," she said.

Hancock, who had been about to say something else, let his lips slowly close. Silence, and then uncertainty. "Pardon?"

"I love you. Come here and fuck me so I can beat you upside the head with a toaster."

Insecurity faded into a wicked grin, and he climbed over the woman. "When did you get so good at talkin' dirty?" he asked her. _Sometime between two hundred years ago and when you actually made everything all right,_ Nora wanted to reply. Chems clattered to the floor as Hancock's legs shifted them around. He pressed his lips into her neck, and she arched against him --

" _Mum_!"

Oh, of fucking _course_.

"Is this vile man taking advantage of your vulnerable state? Why, good sir, while I do respect you I ask that you kindly take yourself off Miss Nora before I forcibly remove you." Nora groaned, let her head fall back roughly against the pillow. Hancock chuckled into her neck, let his tongue flick out to taste the desperation on her skin, and climbed off of her. "All right, you've had your fun. Out you go, Mister Hancock."

"Well, I did warn her," Hancock said as he left through the same hole he'd entered through. "Gotta fix that wall to keep the _ferals_ out." He winked at Nora as he made his exit. Codsworth, whose metal body was far too large to fit through the gap in the wall, spoke to her through it.

"Mum, a little extra effort in fighting them off --"

"Nate's dead, Codsworth," Nora said. "And you're fired." The Mr. Handy stuttered over his voice. Nora hummed. "Just kidding. I wouldn't fire you. But next time you see me having a good time, _don't_ interrupt it. I'll gouge their eyes out if I don't want it."

"Yes, mum."

"Thanks. Good night."

\---

After Nora had cleaned up, she headed out to face the day. Preston had another three settlements for her to check out, and she refrained from rolling her eyes. Like everyone else, he was just doing his job. Trying to protect the Commonwealth. And Nora knew that the world was bigger than her and her own journey. "Maybe someone else should go," Nora said. "I'm starting to go a little overboard with my methods of protection."

"There's no one else," Preston said. "I know it's hard on you, but maybe that's what they need. A little extra to keep them afraid of us."

"My good man, that's the smartest thing I've heard you say yet," Hancock said. The ghoul approached the two from Nora's right, cigarette in one hand and gun in the other. Nora quirked a brow at him. "What, were you gonna take Nick?" He took a drag of his cigarette. "Can't. I hogtied him. Stuck with me now." She grinned, but Preston didn't seem as amused. The ghoul shrugged at the man. "He hit me with a toaster. I got mixed messages from it. Can't blame me for thinkin' he wanted to get a bit kinky with it."

"Why a _toaster_?" Preston asked, confusion shadowing over his face. Nora giggled, and Hancock wrapped an arm around her. She hadn't felt this way since she was in high school, bouncing inside jokes back and forth between her friends in front of their teachers like juvenile delinquents. Preston pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you're not serious, and this isn't something I _actually_ have to look into?"

"Got somethin' better to do with your time?" asked Hancock.

"Yeah, actually, I do. The minutemen --"

"Yeah, settlement, danger, super mutants, gotcha."

"Raiders," Preston said, correcting the Goodneighbor mayor.

"We're leaving now," Nora said before Hancock could prolong their situation.

The two headed out, and on the way, they passed Nick. The synth nodded at them, and Hancock waved. Once they were safely out of Sanctuary, the ghoul spoke to her: "Wonder if they make sex synths. They gotta, right? That's a fetish for some people. I knew a Mr. Handy who got a little bit _too_ handy, if you catch my drift. Makes me wonder if ol' Nick can be rewired for a little hanky panky."

Nora sighed, finding herself at ease for the first time in two centuries.

\---

She hadn't expected this.

Hancock's body had her pinned against the wall, and she could do nothing as he licked blood from her throat. Her fingers grasped desperately at his coat, trying to find some leverage so that she could reverse their positions, but fuck it all -- he was so _strong_. How could someone so short be so goddamn -- "That's right, baby." It had only just occurred to Nora that she'd been moaning. Hancock ground his growing erection against her as a reward, bit down into her neck and she sighed.

"You really are a freak," she said. He groaned.

"You're the one who took off their fuckin' heads," he countered.

"And you're the one getting all hot and bothered because of it."

Hancock didn't deny that one. He slid his hand down her stomach and into her pants. Nora found herself thankful that she didn't wear heavy armor. Not only was it cumbersome, but it was hard to maneuver around. Hancock apparently appreciated it, too, and hummed in satisfaction as he felt how wet she was. He kept an even smile on his face, watching Nora carefully as he circled a finger around her clit. She bit her lip before leaning in to kiss him, but it wasn't until he had two fingers inside of her that she moaned again.

People could say what they wanted about ghouls. Hell, maybe she was weird for liking this. But goddamn, human fingers sure as hell didn't feel like that.

"You still love me?" Hancock asked. Nora smiled, let the back of her head hit the wall he still held her against. She nodded, hips rocking against his hand. "Really? Or you just sayin' that 'cause I got two fingers in you and you don't want me to stop?"

"Well, I don't mean to break your heart," Nora managed to choke out.

Pretending to be offended, Hancock slid his fingers out of her. She grabbed his hand before he could pull himself away -- licked at the digits carefully. His lips parted in admiration, before spreading into a grin. Before the war, Nora would have _never_ been so uninhibited. But certain things changed. When bombs fell and sons got kidnapped from dead husbands' arms, women changed. They wanted revenge. They wanted violence. And they wanted their ghoul lovers to lose just a _bit_ of control.

Nora didn't want to feel like she was the only one.

Hancock, with all his chems, charm, and charisma had the cure for whatever disease she felt, Sunday to Sinday, and like hell Nora would pass that up. She'd loved Nate, there was no denying that. But if he were here now, he'd just hold her. Tell her everything was going to be all right. He'd be too afraid to touch her. Too afraid of what she'd just done to the poor raider bastards who still lie bleeding out at her feet. And here Hancock was, pushing the woman down into a pool of her deceased enemy's blood.

He took her clothes off, let her skin stain red so that he could lick it off. Just two days ago, Nick had helped her to her feet, and here Hancock was, pushing her down until she was flat on her back in a pile of gore and revenge. He could read every single movement and interpret every little moan. His tongue tasted like iron, and Nora realized that he got off on this too.

Fuck the Commonwealth and what it did to people.

Nora threw her head back when he entered her. Her nails scratched down his back and he hissed in pleasure. One hand pressed against the ground to support his weight, and the other wrapped around her neck. He squeezed until nothing came out and nothing came in. Nora felt her face go hot, then cold, and she still made no attempt to fight him off. Her vision blurred. His grip let up -- moved to her hair so that he could hold her head still while he bit her neck and collar bone and --

\-- _oh_.

Nate had never done _that_ before.

"You look so fuckin' good like this," Hancock said. Nora, still trying to catch her breath, could not respond. She just angled her hips as best she could so that he could hit that _spot_ again. "Makin' the whole Commonwealth your bitch with no one to return the favor." Good lord, did he just say what she thought he said? Heat pooled up in her belly. The muscles in her legs tightened. Nora went to rub at her clit, but he caught both of her wrists in his hands and held them above her head.

With nothing to hold onto and distract herself with, Nora resigned herself to meet Hancock's gaze.

Nights with Nate had been passionate in their own right, but she had been a different woman back then. She had enjoyed the simpler things -- laughing as they explored what oral sex felt like, giggling at his awkward attempts to talk dirty, and guffawing when she couldn't figure out how to balance herself when she would ride him. He'd satisfied her needs then, but with a different time came a different woman. One who greatly appreciated someone who was more than willing to meet her new needs. Who didn't look at her in pity or disgust when she did things like this -- when Hancock dipped one of his fingers into the blood to let her lick it off, when he told her to beg and she _did_ , and when she took all he had to offer because he made it so easy to forget.

And he made it okay for her to find passion in revenge. He made it so acceptable.

Hancock came shortly after Nora did, and he rolled off of her. Pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and caught his breath. Nora sat up, felt raider blood stick and dry to her back like adhesive. He groaned and ran his fingers through the red mess on her body, and she rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder. An ease of tension. "I love you," she said again.

"Kinda hard not to, after that."

"Everyone else is getting scared of me, I think."

"Yeah, well, everyone else can go fuck themselves now that I don't have to." Nora laughed at him. He sat up, helped her get to her feet, and they both got dressed. She kissed him, not minding that his lips were too thin or his tongue too insistent. She needed that. She needed _him_. Someone to remind her that it was okay that she wasn't in control all the time. That even if things didn't turn out as she planned them to, someone else would always be there to catch her and make it better in the end.

But still -- "You call me your bitch one more time, I'm hitting you with a fucking toaster."

Hancock groaned. "Goddammit. Now I'm hard again."


End file.
